


maybe we'll burn a little brighter

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I have an idea," Renjun whispers, which is really how the problem starts. "How quiet do you think you can be?"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	maybe we'll burn a little brighter

**Author's Note:**

> basically, i don't know what happened. welcome to my smut debut. :D

Renjun's breath is warm and hot against Donghyuck's ear before they've even sat down, sending a jolt of shivers down his spine all the way through to the tips of his toes. He does this so much that Donghyuck has learned to expect it but still, his head tilts back and he makes a soft sigh as Renjun's fingers find their way to his hips from behind. 

"I have an idea," he whispers, which is really how the problem starts. "How quiet do you think you can be?"

Renjun speaks slowly, drawing out the words against his ear like he doesn't care that he's igniting Donghyuck's skin with them. He _definitely_ doesn't. And when he's finished, Donghyuck's cheeks flush in scandalised outrage.

"Huh? Why?" He asks, though when he turns around to face him, Renjun's smile is everything but innocent. He has the same dark look in his eyes he does before they do anything – the same sparkle he gets when he's pushing Donghyuck to his knees and weaving fingers into his locks and tugging on it. Renjun likes being in control, and it's _this_ look that tells Donghyuck exactly what he needs to know.

" _Oh_ ," it dawns on him. They have an internal schedule, a V Live, in five minutes. The company booked one of the meeting rooms on the upper floors for them to use, _alone_ , and that's where they wait now, eyes on the clock above the door.

They shouldn't. It's risky. It's _more_ than risky – if caught they would be in so much trouble, probably without a career anymore, but still Renjun has that dark look in his eyes and they're both nothing if not stubborn, so it's with a shaky exhale that Donghyuck murmurs: "okay" and Renjun's eyes sparkle even more in delight. "But only," he continues, "only if we have the video off."

Renjun glances at the company phone in Donghyuck's hands, at the tripod they're supposed to attach it to, at the table they're supposed to balance the legs on. Donghyuck's gaze is determined. He can compromise if it means they both get what they want.

"Fine," Renjun agrees. "You're in charge of holding the phone, though. If you make even a tiny sound everyone will hear it."

The way he says it, dripping with cockiness and confidence, has Donghyuck drawing his thighs together, clenching around nothing because that's exactly the kind of effect Renjun has on him. He bites into his lower lip, gnawing on it, nervous excitement bubbling under his skin.

They've had a lot of fun avoiding eyes over the last few months. It started with a kiss in private, two touch-starved guys in frantic, horny panic that resulted in a heavy makeout session against the practice room mirrors long after everyone else had left. Days later, exhausted after midnight practices, Renjun held Donghyuck's hips against the sinks and took him into his mouth and Donghyuck came down Renjun's throat with a whimper, another notch in the timeline that leads to _this_.

With two minutes until the scheduled time, Renjun leans in, cupping Donghyuck's face, and kisses his lips. This is another thing they're used to now – they've kissed a lot since that first heated practice, most often in private where they have the time to explore what they mean. And neither of them really do know what they mean, but kissing each other feels good and the more they do it, the more familiar it feels, too. Renjun knows Donghyuck's lips like he would know his own, and as they brush he manages to coax them open with his tongue.

Donghyuck sighs, walks his fingers up Renjun's side and settles them in the dip of his hips, pushing fingertips under his shirt so they can brush against his skin instead of his clothes. And that's where they stay, Donghyuck letting Renjun take the lead. Kissing feels natural. Kissing is the most intimate part of their relationship and the thing they do even when they're not horny. They've kissed when Donghyuck has had to leave the Dream dorm at the end of the night. When Renjun kicks Jisung out of the room and lets Donghyuck sleep with him instead. They keep their hands to themselves but their lips are drawn together with an invisible pull, like gravity.

They kiss slowly until an alarm on the phone snaps them back to reality and Renjun takes his place beside Donghyuck on the couch, his fingers feeling along the waist of his ripped jeans until they slip carefully inside. Donghyuck holds the phone up, exhales shakily and starts the broadcast.

Just as the live turns on, Renjun gives him a wicked look, a smile curling at the edges of his mouth. With nimble fingers he pops open the button at the top of the jeans, unzips and spreads the fabric apart, and shuffles them down enough that Donghyuck's cock is visible, half-hard and straining against the waist of his boxers. 

"Hi everyone!" He says. In his years of being an idol he's learned to act up for the camera, putting on fake smiles when he doesn't feel like it, but learning to keep quiet when Renjun has his hand inside his pants is something new, and he stutters with another shaky exhale as Renjun tugs the boxers down, freeing his cock completely. It brings a sigh of relief. Renjun brings one finger to his lips in a shh-ing gesture, reminding him to be silent. He nods.

He reads a few comments. "Hi everyone, it's Haechan," he hums. "I can't show you my face today."

He's not exactly _lying_. They both dyed their hair recently and staff instructed them to wear hats to cover it, but it's just easier not to show their hair. Or at least, that will be the excuse he says later when asked why. Renjun's brunette hair falls and covers his eyes as he bends his head to watch what he's doing and one of Donghyuck's hands comes up to brush it back over his head. 

If there's one thing Donghyuck has learned from now-multiple first times with Renjun, it's his need for physical touch. Renjun may like to be in control and boss Donghyuck around (don't get him wrong, he fucking _loves_ it) but he also loves being taken care of and croons when Donghyuck plays with his hair, no matter what the circumstance.

Renjun makes a sound in the back of his throat, not loud enough to be caught on the speaker, but still. Donghyuck knows. He sends Renjun a shit-eating grin and Renjun flips him off with his spare hand. 

"Renjun is here too," Donghyuck says with confidence, and moves the phone speaker closer to Renjun. He visibly panics but his voice is surprisingly calm. 

"Hi, hi, I'm hanging out with Haechan today," he says while he carefully wraps his hand around Donghyuck's cock, thumb immediately brushing over the tip because he knows, _he knows_ , that's Donghyuck's weak point. Renjun simply smiles at him, moves so he's kneeling next to Donghyuck, and hums as he leans over his shoulder to read some of the comments on screen. 

"Have we eaten?" Renjun repeats, catching a bead of pre-cum with his thumb. "Yeah, I ate rice soup with Haechan. It was delicious, wasn't it?"

Donghyuck hates Renjun, he really does. He's been biting on his lower lip for as long as Renjun has had his fingers right there, right over the slit, to remind him that he can't be as loud as he wants, not like all the other times. But now Renjun is looking at him expectantly and thousands of listeners are expecting him to answer and Renjun's still spreading pre-cum over the head of his cock so slowly he thinks he might go insane, and he has to breathe at the same time.

"Very delicious," he says, and he _knows_ his voice sounds strained and weak and this is going to get attention on Twitter later, when fans analyse the audio in depth. "Renjun paid for it, so it tasted even better."

Renjun laughs and finally takes pity on him, moving his hand away from the slit to wrap it around him, but still it moves agonisingly slowly. If they weren't in this position Donghyuck would've shoved him to the floor by now and told him to put his mouth to better use, but he's not in any state of power to do that, and the thrill of getting caught sets his soul on fire.

"A spoiler?" Renjun repeats again, his spare hand reaching down to cup Donghyuck's balls. He has to smack a hand over his mouth to stop the loud sigh that escapes his throat at the same time, and that has Renjun laughing again. The listeners think it's about the comment they read. Donghyuck knows better.

"There is no spoiler!" Donghyuck teases before Renjun can ask him to do something completely obscene like _sing_. Even if he wanted to there is not a chance in hell his vocal chords can work with Renjun's hands on him like this, drawing shivers from his skin. 

"Where are the others?" Donghyuck reads aloud. He glances at Renjun, the tent in his own sweatpants that digs into Donghyuck's thigh, then back to his face. He mouths a stern 'don't you dare' to Donghyuck. Donghyuck simply grins. 

"Jeno is at the recording studio, we just got done there too," Donghyuck says in the most level voice he can muster. Renjun speeds his hand up in retaliation and Donghyuck lets out an involuntary hiss, sudden and high-pitched and way too fucking _loud_ , and drops the phone against his chest by accident. 

He scrambles to pick it up quickly, but the damage has already been done. "Everyone, we just came to say hi but we have to go now. Stay healthy, bye!"

He disconnects a lot quicker than he should and his manager will probably nag at him later for sounding unprofessional, but all he can think of are Renjun's hands and lips, _Renjun_ , and how badly he wants him. He throws the phone to the end of the sofa and Renjun's laughing at him as he does, crawling onto his lap and pressing their foreheads together.

"Do you think anybody noticed?" He teases.

"I hope not, that was fucking _hard_ ," Donghyuck whines and places his hands on Renjun's hips when he sits down. Renjun has the audacity to laugh again and take away his hand, shaking his head. 

"Next time you should let me fuck you," he says nonchalantly. "An even bigger challenge." 

They haven't even gone that far yet. It's a long way to come from rushed blowjobs in company bathrooms and neither of them are really ready, Donghyuck is sure of that, but the implication that Renjun _wants_ that throws his entire body off-balance. A vision pops into his head, one of Renjun between his legs hovering over him with that look in his eyes, hips poised and anticipation heavy. It sends tingles to every single nerve ending.

Donghyuck can't respond. Instead all he can do is lift his hips and grind up against Renjun's crotch and Renjun whimpers too, finally, and grinds back just as desperately.

"Fuck–" he curses and draws back just enough to pull his sweatpants down and free his own cock from inside. "Stay still," he commands softly, the authority in his voice long gone. Now he sounds just as needy as Donghyuck does, but that's how it's always been. With one hand he pushes against Donghyuck's shoulder to stop him moving (it's not like Donghyuck was planning on it anyway, but Renjun doesn't need to know that) and with the other he grips their cocks together and begins to frantically pump. His hand moves too erratically for Donghyuck's liking but it doesn't matter because Renjun rests his face in the crook of Donghyuck's neck and shoulder and from such close proximity he can watch Renjun unravel, just as pretty as he always is.

Donghyuck threads his hand into Renjun's hair once again, tugs slightly and revels as Renjun moans right against his ear. To Donghyuck, this is when Renjun is the prettiest; when he's just as turned on and desperate as he is, when he masks just _how_ turned on he is by talking in that bossy voice and breaking apart only seconds later. Renjun likes to think he calls all the shots, but Donghyuck knows him much better than anyone else, and probably about as well as he knows himself.

"Jun–" he says. "Jun, I'm gonna come–"

"Me too–" Renjun cuts off the end of the sentence with another moan and another rock of his hips and suddenly Donghyuck is kissing him, gentle and passionate while their hips stutter back and forth, both aching for release. 

Donghyuck comes first, Renjun's name on the tip of his tongue which he whispers against Renjun's lips. Renjun doesn't last long after that. After a few more slick pumps with his hand, he tightens his grip on Donghyuck's shoulder and bites into Donghyuck's lower lip and rocks his hips at the same time, not stopping until they're both thoroughly spent.

And it's gross, kinda. Donghyuck glances down at his black sweater, painted now in splashes of cum, and at Renjun's hands. It's not the first time they've done things this way, but the sight punches a hole right through Donghyuck's gut and into his spine, a sight that he knows is going to stick with him for a long time.

"We should probably get cleaned up," he says, breathless. Renjun nods. That look in his eye is gone, replaced by pure fondness and warmth.

"The showers on the fifth floor?" he asks, hopeful. 

Instead of answering he stands up and offers his clean hand for Donghyuck. With a smile he takes it, and lifts himself to his feet.


End file.
